


loved like an ace

by finkpishnets



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finkpishnets/pseuds/finkpishnets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first day of sophomore year, Alex and Sean hotbox their brand new, off-campus apartment just because they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	loved like an ace

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading some of my old drabbles that never made it onto ao3. This was for [LET'S MAKE OUT](http://ivoryandgold.livejournal.com/52506.html): round two.

The first day of sophomore year, Alex and Sean hotbox their brand new, off-campus apartment just because they can; technically they moved in at the beginning of summer since neither of them had much to go home to, and Sean at least hasn’t been sober since, but there’s something _significant_ about knowing a nosy RA isn’t gonna walk in any second and bust them.

Darwin comes by at four, after he’s finished giving freshman tours and being an all-round responsible kind of guy, and Alex smiles lazily when he sees him, reaching out with the tips of his fingers and feeling buzzed as he hums “Armando, _Armando_ ,” even though no one ever calls Darwin that except Alex when he’s high.

“Hey,” Darwin says, taking the joint from between his fingers and passing it straight to Sean, wrapping a hand around the back of Alex’s neck instead.

“Missed you,” Alex says, leaning closer to breathe him in, and Darwin laughs and echoes it back, and it’s the easiest thing in the world to lean up and kiss him.

“Don’t mind me,” Sean says, and Alex flips him off behind Darwin’s back, but he’s not really paying attention because Darwin still tastes the same, still feels the same, and three months is _way too long_ to go without this.

“I’ve got a new room,” he says, eventually, when air is an issue. “It comes with a bed.”

“Yeah?” Darwin says, laughing against his cheek, and _fuck_ , Alex loves this guy. 

“Yeah. Wanna see?”

Darwin smiles - the smile that’s always been just for him - and hauls them both to their feet. “Sure,” he says, the strain of summer draining away as Alex watches. “Lead the way.”


End file.
